The Price of Her Dream
by The-Darkness-Befalls
Summary: Daphne Greengrass only wanted one thing with her life and she was determined to get it, no matter the cost. Written for HPFC Pairing One Hour Challenge m1H .


**The Pairing One Hour Challenge  
Pairing: Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass  
Prompt (phrase): "Why? Why are you doing this?"**

* * *

The Price of Her "Dream"

* * *

Summary: Daphne Greengrass only wanted one thing with her life and she was determined to get it, no matter the cost.

* * *

**"Daphne? Daphne!" she was pulled from her planning by a rather insistent younger sister. Angry, the dark haired former Slytherin slammed her journal shut and turned around.**

"What on earth do want?" she demanded.

Astoria smiled widely.

"We've been invited to the celebrations in town. Mum says we're to dress our very best."

"Why would I want to go to some insipid celebration, Astoria? I have better things to do than pretend to fawn over whatever wizard decided to throw himself a party this time."

Her sister smirked.

That was never good.

"Well, darling sister of mine, it's the Malfoy family. They've finally been able to return and are throwing the biggest bash since 1996. It's not to be missed."

No. She was not interested in pretending she gave a damn about Malfoy's newest cane or Draco's stupid wand-holster or other such garbage.

"Tell Mum that I'm sick or something. You can wear one of my dresses if you're that enthused about kissing up to the prince and his mummy and daddy."

"Whatever you say. I'm wearing your blue one with the silver sash. And by the way, Nott will be there."

_What?_

_What?_

**"Astoria, wait! I need that dress!"  
**

* * *

Daphne was sixteen when she decided that she loved Theodore Nott. He didn't know it, of course. It wasn't as if they were dating. Or, if she admitted to herself, it wasn't as if they ever spoke.

No, Theo mostly kept to himself those days. He didn't talk to anyone except for Draco Malfoy, and even that was uncommon. She knew that his father was getting too old to do much, and the strain the Dark Lord was putting on all the family patriarchs would not help in the least.

Daphne loved Theo because she didn't know him. She loved the idea of a quiet man who wasn't focused on following anyone but himself.

By the time the war was over, Daphne was determined to pursue Theodore Nott at any cost.

* * *

"Oh, yes, I do think that color looks very fetching on you, sir. Makes you look very. . . attractive," Daphne told him as she pushed a lock of hair away from her face.

The blond haired aristocrat smirked at her, reaching his gloved hand to touch her face.

She resisted the urge to vomit.

"How attractive, Miss Greengrass, do you find me?" He leaned into her, his body pressing her into the wall behind her.

"Verily, Mr. Malfoy-" she started. She was interrupted by a calm and even voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you should find your wife."

Theodore Nott was rescuing her?

"Yes, perhaps I should. Until later, Daphne." Malfoy replied. He left without another word. Daphne turned to face her rescuer.

"Thank you. May I call you Theodore?" she asked of him. There was a strange look on the young man's face.

"I'd prefer if you didn't. Your sister is looking for you. She was by the powder room last I saw." he answered before he walked away.

Daphne pouted at his retreating form.

Oh well, she had to start somewhere.

* * *

**She didn't see Theodore Nott for almost three months after that, and it was much too long a time.**

Her mother was pressuring her to find a husband or find a job, and she was tired of listening to it all. It was why she was going to do whatever it took to ensnare the man and ensure her mother would shut up and she could have him. She knew he loved her. That's why he saved her from Malfoy.

Right?

She knocked on the old wooden door at the entrance of Theo's house and waited patiently for his answer.

But it wasn't him who answered.

"Hello. Are you a friend of Theo's?" a light, airy voice belonging to a stupid crazy Ravenclaw girl asked him.

Loony.

What in Merlin's name was Loony Lovegood doing in her husband's house?

"I should say so. Where is he?" she demanded of the strange girl. The stupid bint smiled.

"He's in the study of course. I don't think he was expecting you though."

"He won't mind, Loony. Now, let me through." she snarled, pushing the girl out of the way and stomping inside.

"You're going the wrong way, you know. You're going to run into Ubiquipeds if you try to go that way!"

What the hell was her husband doing with that crazy witch?

She slammed the first door she came to, only to find an empty bedroom. Several more rooms made her angry following the first one. She was about ready to blast open the wall when she found the right one.

* * *

He sat at a desk, several books splayed open before him.

"Theo! Finally! Are you going to get ready to go?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"What are you talking about?" he did not sound pleased. Why wasn't he pleased to see her?

"For the engagement party, silly! It starts at seven." Didn't he remember? They had talked about it over supper last night!

"We're not engaged, Greengrass. You're acting crazy." He reached for his wand, but she grabbed it first.

"No, Theo. We talked about this. You are not allowed to use your wand against me!"

"What the bloody hell are you going on about, Greengrass? Give me my wand!"

"Not until you apologise, Theo! You hurt my feelings by calling me Greengrass!"

"Stop it, you lunatic! Give me my bloody wand and get out of my house!"

"No, don't say that, love!"

"Don't call me love! I don't love you, you crazy bint. I don't even like you!"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she cried out.

"Luna! Luna, call for an auror!" he yelled in response.

"Stop it, Theo!" Daphne screamed. She took his wand and snapped it in half, letting the broken wood splinter to the floor.

"Stupefy!"

* * *

When Daphne woke up several hours later, she was tied to a bed.

"Where is Theo?" she screamed, frightened.

"There, there, sweetheart. It'll all be okay. Just calm down, Daphne."

And she knew no more.


End file.
